


JayTimWeek2020 art

by ryybonko



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Reverse Robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryybonko/pseuds/ryybonko
Summary: JayTimWeek day 1college!AU
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JayTimWeek day 1  
> college!AU

[vk.com](https://vk.com/ryybonko)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JayTimWeek day 2  
> Book!AU (The Mortal Instruments) Warlock!Jason and Shadowhunter!Tim

[vk.com](https://vk.com/ryybonko)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JayTimWeek day 3  
> Reverse Robins

[vk.com](https://vk.com/ryybonko)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JayTimWeek day 4  
> Free AU

[vk.com](https://vk.com/ryybonko)


End file.
